


Gentle Hands

by Sheneya



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coffee, Crack, Other, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's Secret Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Hands

He gently caressed her sides, making her shiver with anticipation, murmuring soothing welsh sounds, he pulled his magic bag from it's hiding place.

He stroked her like a lover, pulling treat after wonderful treat from it's mysterious depths, soothingly petting her sides, he arranged them for her, before gently swiping her depths, preparing her for the coming ecstasy, still using those welsh vowels, he gently filled her, before running his fingers across her arm, sighing in ecstasy, she purred for him, before settling down from this high.

Regretfully, he pulled away from her, he needed to work after all.

"Jack, Guys, your Coffee's ready."

She knew he'd always return to her, if only to protect her from that crude Doctor's touch.


End file.
